


Wind Me Up and Watch Me Go

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Body Worship, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Games, Humiliation, Keith is a weak man, Lance looks great in Lace, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Stripping, Teasing, Truth or Dare, klance, soft sweet boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: "WHAT?!""You heard me: bralette and thong, all day.""You can't be serious.""Dead serious."Lance somehow manages to rope Keith into playing truth or dare, and the two push the limits further than either of them meant to.





	Wind Me Up and Watch Me Go

Keith wasn’t quite sure how they had managed to rope him into this.

Shiro, Allura and Coran were actually making use of their spare time, strategizing and deciding on what Voltron was going to do next.

While Keith would rather be with them, or at least putting time in with the training gladiator, Shiro had gave him a stern look he couldn’t argue with and told him to stay and enjoy himself. He decided to compromise, meet Shiro in the middle.

He would stay.

But he wasn’t going to have a good time.

Lance groaned and mimed smacking the controller off the floor. “Oh come on! That move isn’t even possible!”

Pidge just smirked, relishing the screen declaring ‘WINNER: PLAYER 1!’.

“One more round!” Lance begged but the controller was plucked from his grasp.

“Uh uh,” Hunk said with a tut, “You’ll have to wait: it’s Keith’s turn.”

Keith scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking further into the couch. “I’m good.”

“Come on Keith,” Hunk said imploringly, waving the controller at him, “Blow off some steam, relax!”

_Go act like a teenager, Keith. _

Keith huffed, eyeing the controller warily. Shiro could scold him all he wanted, but he couldn’t pretend he was just some teenager anymore. They were Voltron, defenders to the universe – he didn’t have time to be playing silly games.

“This is a waste of time,” He told them with a roll of his eyes.

Hunk’s mouth opened but, before he could say a word Lance had snatched the controller back. “Dibs on Keith’s turn!” He cried

“Lance!” Hunk cried indignantly but it was too late, Lance and Pidge were already preparing for their next battle.

“Keith is just scared that I would kick his ass,” Lance announced arrogantly, his smirk making Keith’s skin prickle with irritation.

Before he could snap back a retort Pidge was snorting out a laugh, “How about you try and beat me before going looking for another fight, Sharpshooter.”

Lance huffed, “We both know you probably changed the game code to gain the advantage Pidge.”

Their glasses flashed, a dangerous grin on their lips that would be well suited to a mad scientist. “What you going to do about it?”

The two delved back into their squabbles, Hunk attempting to mediate as they attempted to destroy one another in the game. Keith sighed, letting his head drop back against the back of the couch and counting the tiles in the ceiling. How much longer did he have to stay before he could excuse himself without Shiro lecturing him?

He tried to ignore Lance’s whining as the blue paladin was beaten yet again, Hunk grappling with him to get a hold on the controller before Lance could smash it in frustration.

“I think we had better change games,” Hunk said as he reached forwards to turn off the console. “We’re supposed to be unwinding and having fun.”

“Pidge is cheating, Hunk!”

Hunk’s tone was that of an exasperated parent dealing with a toddler. “Can you prove that, Lance?”

Lance huffed. “They must be…”

“New game,” Hunk said sternly, “Stop huffing and you can pick what we do.”

“Fine,” Lance grumbled before going quiet for a few moments. “How about…truth or dare?”

Pidge rolled their eyes, “That will end horribly.”

“Come on,” Lance said with a wicked grin, “It’ll be fun.”

“I’ve played with you before,” Hunk said warily, “So believe me when I say I’m only choosing truths.”

“Baby.” Lance laughed before looking over to the couch. “Keith? You in?”

Keith side eyed him with a shake of his head. “I’m good.”

“Aw,” Lance goaded, his irritating smirk setting into his lips, “You scared?”

Keith felt his scowl set into place, how those words lit a fire in him. “I’m not scared.”

“Then prove it.”

He knew he had been played but that didn’t matter as he sat up on the couch and speared Lance with his gaze. “Fine.” He growled, getting up and moved closer to the others, Pidge and Hunk shooting each other wary glances as sparks flew from the tension between the red and blue paladins.

“I’ll go first then,” Pidge announced, dragging their attention from each other. “Truth.”

As the game started Keith didn’t understand what Lance had been insinuating Keith should be afraid of: he answered a couple of questions when he asked for truths, and had to wear his jacket backwards for ten minutes after Hunk had given him a dare. This was easy.

“This is boring,” Lance said loudly, “You guys aren’t playing properly.”

“We know what you’re like, Lance,” Hunk said. “I’m not pushing my luck. _Truth_.”

“Come on guys, let me give you a _good _dare-”

“No way!”

“Ain’t happening!”

“Guys-”

“I’ll take one of your dares,” Keith suddenly said, his quiet voice cutting through the noise and bringing everyone to silence.

Lance raised an interested brow, blue eyes flashing with interest. “Is that so, samurai?”

Keith shrugged, the need to one up Lance and put his money where his mouth was raging strong in his gut. “Sure. What you got, sharpshooter?”

Hunk cast him a look that said ‘_you’re going to regret this’_ but he couldn’t seem to care. That charged energy was back between him and Lance as the two weighed up one another, Keith raising an impatient eyebrow as Lance considered him for a long moment.

“Okay,” Lance said finally, leaning forwards and steepling his fingers like a villain in an old Bond movie. “I dare you…” He said impossibly slowly.

Pidge elbowed him in the ribs, making him hiss. “Get on with it.”

“I’m building up a little drama here, gremlin!” Pidge raised their elbow threateningly and Lance sighed, “Fine, fine, fine! Keith, I dare you to go steal underwear from Allura’s room!”

Keith felt the colour drain from his face. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Lance you can’t do that!” Hunk cried indignantly.

“_I’m_ not going to do it,” Lance said calmly, “Keith is. That is, if he isn’t too chicken shit.”

“What is wrong with you?” Keith growled.

Lance just shrugged. “You’re welcome to back out, my man. It’s up to you.”

But Keith knew he couldn’t back out – he had too much pride. Lance had thrown down the gauntlet and Keith had no choice but to pick it up. He grimaced, and Lance knew he had drawn him in.

“You have ten dobashes,” Lance grinned. “Go!”

Scowling the whole time Keith left the room, ignoring Pidge and Hunk sending him wary glances. He knew how stupid this was, sneaking into the room of a ten thousand year old alien princess who was imbued with some kind of space magic and could grow inexplicably larger and stronger when provoked.

He tried to swallow around the nervous lump in his throat, putting the possible consequences as far from his mind as far as he could. He knew Allura wouldn’t be in her room: she was with Shiro and Coran and he knew she wouldn’t be back for a long while.

He repeated that thought over and over as he stood in front of her door, feeling too uneasy to enter.

His phone pinged and he jumped before reading the message.

_5 dobashes left, Samurai._

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Keith’s vision turned red. Without a second thought he was in Allura’s room pulling open drawers and, once he saw lace within, grabbed at a couple of pieces before slamming it shut again and turning tail. He came out of her room, red lace gripped between his fingers, and froze as he heard Allura’s voice from just around the corner, talking to Coran.

His stomach dropped and hit the floor and as his brain sounded alarm bells he turned and ran in the opposite direction, back to the others.

Adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he sprinted as fast as he could, the side of his eye catching flashes of red with each panicked step. Inexplicably he felt like laughing, almost giddy, as he stormed back into the room. His sudden arrival caused them all to jump, turning to see his red face and heaving chest with wide eyes.

Keith tried to compose himself, stepping forwards calmly – ignoring his flushing cheeks – and throwing down the lace between them all. He sized Lance up, “That the best you can do?”

Lance’s eyes took him in, up and down. He laughed and held his hands up, “Okay, samurai, I’m impressed by your stones. Well done.”

Feeling like the cat that got the cream Keith settled back down amongst the group, finally actually looking at what he had taken from Allura’s room. Somehow, he had managed to swipe a matching set: red lacy thong with a wispy bralette, triangles of lace that would leave little to the imagination when on.

“You’re both dicks,” Pidge said and shook their head. “I don’t fancy getting stuck in the middle of this dick-swinging contest.” They stood and dusted their trousers down before excusing themselves.

Hunk shifted uneasily before sighing. “I’m with Pidge, guys - this will only end in tears. Try not to kill yourselves.”

“Chicken!” Lance shouted after his retreating form, his voice holding humour. He shrugged at Keith, “Nothing new – they never like my dares.”

“That was a dare?” Keith challenged with a mocking voice, making Lance splutter.

“Think you can do better?”

“I know I can.”

It was for the best that Pidge and Hunk had left: for the next few rounds Lance and Keith pushed the limits, from running naked down a hallway to skinny dipping in the castle pool.

Keith walked back into the room, wringing out his dripping hair. “Easy,” He proclaimed, ignoring his discomfort at the dampness beneath his clothes he had hastily thrown back on.

Lance scowled. “What you got for me then, samurai?”

Keith sat back down and thought. He wanted to teach Lance a lesson, really put him in his place and make him eat his smarmy words. His eyes drifted from Lance down to the floor and felt a devilish grin set in on his lips. “I dare you…to wear Allura’s underwear all day tomorrow.”

Lance’s face blanched, blue eyes going wide and threatening to pop out his skull. “WHAT?!”

Keith grinned, “You heard me: bralette and thong, all day.”

Lance’s cheeks were flaming red, “You can’t be serious.”

“Dead serious.” Keith’s tone left no room for argument, Lance flinching under his hard stare. “What, too chicken? That’s okay – I will accept a forfeit.”

Lance scowled, eyeing up the red lace with a suspicious gaze. “Fine,” He forced out through grit teeth, and Keith had to take a moment to process the fact that Lance had agreed.

“All day?” He said again.

“All day,” Lance said with a nod of his head.

“Okay,” Keith breathed, trying to contain his laughter at the thought. He checked the time and was surprised to find just how late it had gotten. “Well I’m going to hit the hay – I will see you tomorrow.”

Lance glared at him without a word as Keith left.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

*****

Keith had completely forgotten the specifics of the evening before, too groggy and in need of that strange space 'coffee' to wake him up before he could get his thought process going again. But, as soon as he stepped into the kitchen and saw Lance’s face, it all came crashing back.

Lance, red faced, squirming in his chair as he kept his eyes downcast. No one knew the secret he was keeping under his clothes: no one, except Keith.

The thought gave him a strange thrill deep in his belly, and he turned from Lance’s blushing face to sort his coffee, still not awake enough to question his reaction to Lance’s discomfort.

It must be because Lance wearing lingerie all day was absolutely hilarious.

Right?

He sank into a chair at the table, tuning out everyone’s idle chatter as he sipped at his mug. His eyes kept flicking to Lance, uncharacteristically quiet as he diligently shoved spoonfuls of food goo into his mouth, his eyes trained intensely on his bowl.

Keith could see a peak of red at the collar of his shirt.

Lance’s ears were blazing red.

Keith’s knuckles where white where he gripped his mug tight.

Suddenly Lance looked up and met his eyes across the table, and Keith felt as though the air was punched from his lungs. Lance’s wide eyes drew him in, the tips of his teeth nibbling nervously at his lip, worried that somehow the others would find out what he was doing, what he was wearing.

Keith felt like he should laugh, like he should use this to blackmail Lance for the day. Make him scrub every inch of Red, or treat him like his personal slave until the day was over.

Instead he found his mouth parched, his tongue heavy and dry behind his teeth. His breath felt like it was rattling in his chest, and his mind was even foggier than it had been before he walked into the kitchen.

Lance looked away, eyes flickering suspiciously to those around them, and suddenly Keith was free. He shook off the confusing feelings, draining the remnants of his mug and leaving before those wide blue eyes could draw him in again.

*****

Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of his confusing day.

*****

For some reason, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lance.

Shiro was giving them all a lecture on new strategies to try and, while Keith knew it was incredibly important to pay attention to what was being said, he kept finding his eyes wandering to the blue paladin. Lance’s back faced him and, once he had shrugged off his jacket in the warm room and leaned forward against the desk, Keith’s breath had caught when he realised he could make out the line of the bralette beneath his tshirt. Keith felt his cheeks flame and looked away, but still he found his gaze returning, tracing the discreet line of lace that he knew hid beneath, the barest hint of red visible through the white of Lance’s shirt.

Even when Lance put his jacket back on, he couldn’t look away.

*****

Every movement, every hint of red against Lance’s skin peeking out below his shirt, was torture. Keith felt on edge, jittery, as his eyes trailed over Lance again and again. He didn’t care that he wasn’t being discreet, he needed to see more. More red, more lace, each stolen glance driving him crazy. Wanted to run his hands over Lance and feel the secret hidden beneath.

And, no matter how many times he tried to reason with himself, he simply couldn’t understand this sudden spiral of insanity. He was simply powerless as his body betrayed him.

Blue eyes met purple and, finally, Keith dragged his eyes from Lance as his cheeks grew hot. His face fell into a scowl and, refusing to look again, he stormed out of the room with his head ducked down.

Lance raised an eyebrow, a smile curling the corner of his mouth. He had felt Keith’s eyes on him all day, mentally undressing him, and now he had managed to catch him in the act. He stood and stretched, considering the direction the red paladin had taken before shrugging to himself and following after him.

*****

Keith was collapsed down on the couch, hiding in the room that had started this all. His brain was completely scrambled, short circuiting and sparking whenever he had seen Lance today. He ran a hand down his face, rubbing at his temples and trying to return to the path of rational thinking.

He didn’t understand what was going on, why seeing Lance was leaving him breathless and flustered. Why the thought of Lance in lingerie was causing his brain to implode...

“Feeling okay, Samurai? You look a little flushed.”

Keith’s stomach somersaulted as his eyes snapped open, surprised to find Lance standing in front of him with hands on his hips. The blue paladin smirked, “I can never sneak up on you. You must have been thinking pretty hard.”

Keith’s mouth was dry, licking at his lips uselessly as he croaked, “What are you doing here, Lance?”

Lance just shrugged, yet there was a mischievous twinkle in the depths of his blue eyes. “Just checking on you. You’ve been off all day.”

“I’m fine.” Keith’s throat ground out.

A raised eyebrow. “Are you sure? You’re blushing.”

“It’s hot in here.”

“Keith?”

“…Yeah?”

“My eyes are up here, buddy.”

Mortified, Keith dragged his wandering eyes back to Lance’s grinning face, trying to cover his humiliation at being caught looking at his chest with a scowl. “What do you want, Lance?”

“I think-” Lance said, voice suddenly slow and sultry. He leaned forwards and put hand on the couch either side of Keith’s thighs, leaning close to the red paladin’s face, “It would be more appropriate to ask what _you _want, Samurai.”

Keith’s voice shrivelled into a pathetic squeak, and he cut himself off from trying to say anything else. Lance leaned closer causing his shirt to shift and reveal the taunting red strap of the bralette. Lance caught Keith staring again, reaching up to grab Keith’s chin and turn him back to face him.

Lance didn’t let go of his face, simply leaned closer so his eyes filled Keith’s entire vision. “Well, Keith? What do you want?”

No answer, but that’s okay: Lance was clearly prepared to do all the talking.

“I loved it, watching you watching me. The red flushing your cheeks, your ears, your neck. Your embarrassment and frustration – you couldn’t control yourself could you?

“You know, I let the bra strap slip a few times on purpose, just to bait you into looking again. You were so weak, Keith. So desperate to see more – I loved it, having that control over you.

“Did you bite off a little more than you could chew, hmm?” He asked teasingly, leaning closer until their lips almost met. He chuckled as he felt Keith’s breathing hitch at the closeness, but came no further. “Think it would be funny to see me wearing red lace. Well, who’s laughing now Keith?”

“Lance-” Keith croaked, no idea what he wanted to say. He was completely entranced as Lance finally released his face and crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips and smirking down at him.

“Did it get you hard, Samurai? All of your watching – you’re quite the pervert, you know? I felt your eyes on me,_ all day. _Do you have any self-control?”

Keith wanted to growl, to throw Lance off of him and tell him a few choice words. But he was powerless beneath the blue paladin, gazing up in awe as Lance gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing the red bralette in all its glory.

Keith couldn’t breathe.

The red hugged Lance’s chest beautifully, the crimson lace stunning against Lance’s tanned skin. The red triangles of lace flushed up over his pecs, the barest hint of nipples visible beneath the fabric.

“You like what you see, Samurai?” Lance asked, stretching his arms up so the muscles of his chest shifted, the fabric rippling with his skin.

“What are you doing?” Keith managed to force out, brain feeling as though it were full of cotton wool.

Lance reached down and wound long fingers around Keith’s wrists, bringing his hands up to his chest to lay the palms against the cups of the bralette. Keith let himself be led, unable to convince himself to fight.

“All this time, I’ve been trying to get your attention.” Lance laughed softly again, letting Keith’s wrists go and smiling when the red paladin kept his hands against Lance. “And all I needed to do was wear something pretty and you would lose your head.”

“You wanted…my attention?” Keith asked, shocked at just how hot Lance’s skin was beneath his hands. His thumb moved, grazed over Lance’s nipple and the blue paladin’s back arched.

“For so long, Keith,” Lance gasped, trying to control his reaction as Keith moved his fingers again, lightly tracing his nipples to hardness beneath the lace. “But you never seemed to notice.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith mumbled, making sure to meet Lance’s eye to show his sincerity. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Lance breathed. “You do now.”

Keith rolled Lance’s nipples between his fingers, enjoying how Lance squirmed in his lap at the touch. “You look good in red,” Keith said.

“Oh yeah?” Lance raised an eyebrow, a little breathless. “Want to see more?”

Before Keith could say another word Lance had jumped off of his lap. He opened his mouth to complain but before he could Lance had turned his back to him and was undoing the button of his jeans. Oh so slowly, Lance pushed the waistband down, revealing the thin strap of the red thong framing his perky ass. Keith felt like he was braindead, trapped inside his body as Lance pushed the jeans down to his ankles and delicately stepped out of them. Not turning back to face him Lance set his legs wide and settled his bare ass in Keith’s waiting lap, grinding down teasingly against the straining erection in Keith's jeans that he was trying to ignore.

Keith couldn’t stop his hands as they circled Lance’s waist, pulling the blue paladin closer so he could start mouthing at his neck, fingers playing with the edge of the bralette.

“You’re beautiful,” He mumbled against Lance’s skin, wanting nothing more than to suck purple bruises into his neck.

“You’re just saying that because of the underwear,” Lance chuckled.

“No,” Keith quietly growled, “_You._ Are beautiful.”

Lance turned, staring down at Keith with wide eyes, desperate to see if those words were true. Without thinking Keith was tilting his head and craning his neck, capturing Lance’s lips with his own.

The blue paladin gasped where there mouths met but quickly relaxed into the kiss, lips soft and opening wide as they explored one another. Slowly Keith’s hands inched down, tracing the lines of Lance’s abdomen and feather light against his hip bones. He absentmindedly fiddled with the thin straps of the thong, excitement coiling in his gut as he felt the underwear tug from Lance’s cock twitching.

“Keith-” Lance breathed against him.

Keith hummed in response, still brushing his fingers over Lance’s skin, relishing how Lance squirmed from such light touches.

“Please, Keith...”

“Please, what?” Keith leaned back, enjoying Lance’s swollen red lips, how his eyes were clouded with lust. It was a fight not to lean forwards and kiss him again, but Keith steeled his resolve.

“Touch me, Keith.” Lance begged. “Please.”

Keith pretended to consider for a minute before lightly tapping Lance to get him to stand. He stood from the couch and gestured for Lance to lie down. Lance originally crawled onto his hands and knees but Keith shook his head, gently asking him to roll over and lie on his back.

Lance seemed self-conscious as Keith stared down at him with dark eyes. Keith crawled over Lance, careful not to press his weight against him, and gave him another soft kiss.

Lance was grinding up beneath him, searching for friction. “Keith!” He whined.

Keith moved his lips to Lance’s neck, preferring to hear Lance’s noises unrestrained. The blue paladin squirmed and huffed, making whining noises as he begged Keith to hurry it up.

Kissing a path down Lance’s chest, Keith sucked a nipple into his mouth through the lace, dragging his teeth lightly across the nub. He smirked as Lance arched beneath him, trying to stifle a cry.

“Keith, please.” Lance practically sobbed.

“Can I blow you, Lance?” Keith mumbled against his chest, looking up at Lance imploringly with his impossibly violet eyes. Lance was at a loss for words, struck dumb as he simply nodded. Keith returned to worshipping Lance’s body, determined to kiss and caress every patch of skin. He took his time as he slowly worked his way down, letting his mouth trace over the line of Lance’s cock through the fabric like he had done with his nipples.

Lance’s cock was beautiful, flushed red and straining against the lace. He was so worked up he was soaking through the fabric with his pre, cock twitching pitifully under Keith’s touches. Keith enjoyed teasing him a bit more over the lace, drawing more desperate whines from the blue paladin.

Finally Keith gently pulled the thong down Lance’s thighs, leaving it at his knees and returning to the task at hand. Lance’s cock had sprung free, curling up towards his abdomen and dripping pre from the tip. Keith leaned forward and cleaned up the mess Lance was making on himself, feeling the muscles tense beneath his lips.

He started at the base, tracing light kisses up the soft skin of the shaft all the way to the tip. Here he placed a small kiss against Lance’s slit, enjoying the twist of Lance’s face under the teasing touches.

He flicked his tongue out to lap at the tip quickly, but lost his resolve as Lance _moaned, _low and sultry in his chest.

Keith couldn’t hold back any longer as he took Lance’s tip into his mouth, circling the slit once, twice, before pressing down and taking more of him into his mouth. He went until Lance’s head pressed against the back of his throat then rolled his tongue over the shaft before hollowing his cheeks and slowly – oh so slowly – bringing his head back up to the tip.

He repeated himself several times: circle the slit, taking Lance into his mouth, and then slowly rising. Each time he managed to take Lance deeper, relishing how his throat contracted around Lance’s thick length. He hummed around Lance’s cock, enjoying the jerk of Lance’s hips at the rumbling vibration.

He began to pick up speed, bobbing his head faster as Lance’s wrecked moans spurred him on. The blue paladin was a mess, trying to stop himself thrusting deeper into Keith’s mouth, hands scrabbling against the couch for something to cling to. Keith reached up and took Lance’s hand in his own, lead his fingers down to the dark strands of his hair. Without anymore prompting Lance’s fingers wound into Keith’s long hair, grounding himself with a soft tug. His breaths were starting to hitch, those whines pitching higher and higher.

As Lance grew closer Keith pushed himself, managing to push himself far enough down that his nose rested against Lance’s pubic bone.

It was too much: how he was completely enveloped by Keith’s warm, wet mouth, the tight contraction of his throat around his cock. With a shout Lance came, shooting down Keith’s throat as his vision completely whited out for a minute, missing how the red paladin swallowed down every drop.

Lance collapsed, boneless, against the couch, breathing heavily and trying to restart his brain. Keith gently returned the thong to protect his modesty, moving up the couch to lazily kiss at Lance’s slack mouth. The blue paladin simply opened his lips, letting Keith's mouth move gently against his.

Keith rubbed soothing circles with his thumb at Lance’s hip, grounding his wandering mind with the sensation and bringing him back to himself. “You okay?” Keith asked, those eyes wide above him, gaze tracing the lines of his face.

Lance nodded, too tired to say anything just yet.

“Was that all okay?”

Nod. Nod.

“Can we do that again sometime?”

Nodnodnodnodnodnodnod-

“Okay, okay!” Keith laughed. It was quite possibly the best sound Lance had heard in a long, long time. “But for now, want to get dressed before anyone comes by?”

“Hey,” Lance mumbled, “You were the one who decided he wanted to blow me on a couch. Weren’t too worried about people walking in then, huh?”

“And you’re the one who crawled into my lap and got half naked. Pot, meet kettle.”

Lance didn’t realise his eyes had fallen shut until he felt Keith’s hand gently tapping his cheek. He groaned, “Can’t a man enjoy his post orgasm bliss in peace?”

That laugh again. “Come on, get dressed. You’re covered in goosebumps.”

“Can’t. Too tired.”

Keith huffed a half-hearted sigh, getting up and gently manoeuvring Lance into a sitting position. Then, he gently set about dressing Lance, slipping his tshirt over his head and threading his arms through the sleeves, pulling his jeans up his legs and buttoning them around the waist.

When he was finished he collapsed down by Lance, raising an eyebrow as Lance’s head instantly flopped to rest against his shoulder. Not knowing why, he found his arm winding around Lance’s shoulder, bringing him closer so his cheek could rest against his chest.

“Where you serious?" Lance said quietly, like he was afraid to ask, "About us doing something like that again?”

Keith nodded, realising Lance couldn’t see him before adding, “I sure was.”

“Even if I’m not wearing the lingerie?”

The rumble of Keith laugh deep in his chest sounded beautiful where Lance rested his ear against the red paladin’s skin. “Even then. That is, if you want to.”

A short, sweet laugh, “You know, I just might.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see!!   
Sorry for no update for a while - I got writer's block and between work and other shit going on I struggled to push through.   
Hope this was worth the wait - felt like doing something a little lighter with Lance being a little tease.   
I want to add to this in the future - Lance in lingerie is just so good...


End file.
